Seven Days to Live, Seven Days to Die
by The Black Death Revelation
Summary: What will you do if you got seven days to live, but seven days to die? Not your typical vampire/Naruto nfiction. OCs


Okay!! I finally got my butt motivated to get this story up and running, I know I'm putting alot on my plate, I just had to get them out from my head and on paper. I won't have the profiles up, until I finish them. I have a tendency of going into detail in my characters. All of my other stories is on hiatus since I lost the papers that I wrote for all of my stories. It's going to be rated M for some upcoming scenes. Be nice too, I'm not good at lemons, and I typically don't write them. Also this isn't your typical Naruto/vampire story, even though some characters will be in here, but not yet.

-TanukiHanyouSahana

* * *

My name is Kiana, that's it, just Kiana. So why should I tell you my clan name, since you are problemly going to run away. I will tell you just alittle bit, I'm an Anbu from the Village Hidden Among Blood. I…was captured by enemy ninjas from a neighboring village from the north. I still don't understand why they are letting me write, when they are not beating me to get information about my village. Getting your stomach cut right open is not a pleasent feeling, let me tell you that, but I've been through worse.

**January 29th, Day One**

They just quit giving me food today, I know the trick they are going to try. They are going to starve me to death, in hopes that I will get weak enough, and that I will have no choice but to tell them what they want to know. Santina would need to try better than that. Those bastdards just recently brought someone else here; too young to do my line of work. All I know that she's an Anbu from the Hidden Leaf Village. Here they are again, right on time, yet they weren't coming for me. I over heard them saying that they should take Shultka to Santina, and something about blood of a pure soul, and that she has the abilities of the Draga Clan.

"Hey, Kiana, don't think you're off the hook yet. Santina is still pissed off about what you did,"the farest one sneered, "He has something special planed out for you."

"Oh, joy, as long it will get me away from this hell hole, I don't care much, " I mummbled under my breath,"Expecally from you, I really don't give a damn."

"Oh, don't say that Kiana, it will only shorten your life more, since you're going to have seven days left to live."

"What? What do you mean," I started to demand, "Is Santina going to kill me on the seventh day? Is that why my beatings are less?!"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said as he left laughing. That right there is what pisses me off, not telling me what I want to know.

'I just pray and hope that they are merciful with that girl than they were with me,' I thought as was getting ready to fall asleep.

**Memory/Nightmare**

My mother was half Uchiha, half youkai, while my father was half blood-drinker and half Hyuga. They never told me about the about the demon half of themselves. I'm glad that I never ask, it's a taboo for a youkai and blood-drinker to mate and have children. I was only nine when I startedd to show signs, since the blood-drinker side of me was starting to become more dominate. All I remember is that I went blood crazy. I killed all most half of the villagers, who's village we were living at, since we were nomads. My father went cold after he saw what I did. He just took out his anger out on anything and me, but I somewhat knew why he was doing it though. After that I somehow hit my head real hard on something, since I don't remember anything after that.

**End memory/nightmare**

I woke up after I had that nightmare of a memory, gasping for breath. I saw that the girl was back, with her back whipped, beaten, and was holding her legs like they were broken. Santina wasn't merciful with her. I never had a chance to clearly look at her eyes when she was brought here, since her mask was still on. I still couldn't get a good look of her face, and that was bothering me alot! All I could see is that her left eye have a redish tint to them. I have to get her attention somehow.

"Hey, kid! How are ya," I managed to say without getting slapped.

"My name isn't kid, it's Shultka," she growled at me and then muttered to herself, " I should have stayed with my captian and my brother."

"If you mind me asking this, but... what's your brother's name?"

"It's Raishka Hatake, the Red Dragon of Konoha, and the Dragon's Rage of the Hidden Death Village. What's your name then?"

"..."

"Hmph, figures."

"Why are you holding your legs?"

"I have bruses on my inner thighs, they won't go away though. It's very painful."

As soon after she finished saying that a blood-drinker named Apollyon walked in, and kneeled down in front of my prison cell in order to look at me.

"So Apollyon, why are you doing here during this lovely day," I managed to say with a happy (yeah right) tone to my face.

"Watch your tone woman," was all he said while he put chains around my legs and wrists. He even put a blindfold around my eyes, and gagged me, so I wouldn't talk so I wouldn't have a fucking clue where we were going.

"My Lord Santina, she's here."

"Good, I wanted to talk to her face to face," he said while his hands were exploring my body, "You are excused Apollyon."

"Yes my lord."

"Well what do we have here? I think you are a little too far away from home. I will make you a offer than you save you from death... If you submit to me, and give me an heir, then you are free to go and live out the rest of your life. Even if you don't accept I'll always have the other one, since she's more frail than you. Hmm... I'm wondering how sweet your blood would be if I can get you to submit to your vampiric side," he cooed as he took the blind fold from my eyes.

"I will never give you my body for your sick twisted games. I'll rather-," that was all I could manage to say before I got a mouth full of blood from the kiss he forcefully gave me. It was a while before he let me get a breath of fresh air.

"You fucking bastard!!! I will fucking kill you," I screamed while trying to attack, but that only resulted him kissing me again. I didn't resist him this time.

"I will give you time to think about it."

"I'm hungry," I murmered to on one but myself. I didn't noticed that Santina tore his wrist open, until he gave it to me. This was maybe why my dad would force me to drink animal blood, it wasn't was tempting.

* * *

A?N: There's more to this chapter, but I'm going to leave it the way it is, until my dad fixes my labtop. Or if I get inspired to get it and finish typing it out on my home computer. Until then here is this, it will be updated, when I don't know.


End file.
